Rebecca Brookes (Angels on earth)
by SnowWhiteeeeee
Summary: Angels plus Demons equals War No one wanted the other world to turn out like this...who would? Yet it has and now he needs all the angel's he can get to fight for him and the world as we know it.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep! _ Was the last thing I hear before I black out, when I wake up again my visions blurry and there's a whole bunch of wires and tubes on me. As my eyes adjust again I look around the room, there's a whole bunch of flowers, Cards, Balloons and stuffed animals in the room. My head hurts it feels like someone's hitting it with a hammer, I try to remember what happened before I blacked out and then blacked out again. As I start thinking a nurse walks in and goes to the window without even seeing me, she opens the window and then turns around and her eyes widen, "Rebecca? Are you up sweetheart?" I nod my head slowly. She would smile looking relieved "Ok I will be right back" I would nod again, not being able to speak I'm in too much shock I guess to open my mouth. The door opens again as the same nurse and a doctor walks in with a clip board in hand, "Hello Rebecca I'm doctor. White and I'm here to ask you some questions" he would pause "Ok?" I nod my head, doctor. White would start talking I would try to listen but I just fall asleep.

My eyes slowly drift open again but luckily this time I know that I'm in the hospital, on the down side I don't remember how I even got there! The door opens again and Doctor. White comes in and smiles, "Hello Becca have a good nap?" I nod my head for some reason I don't feel like I can talk, It's like if I do the whole world will crash down onto me crushing me into a million pieces. "So Becca do you remember anything before you got here?" I shake my head, Doctor. White looks like he's thinking but I can't tell. I start looking at him he reminds me of my grandfather a little, with the brown eyes, grey beard and grey hair. The room I'm in makes me feel so at home it looks decorated like it was by my mom, _Where is my family? _I think. Doctor. White starts asking me questions but I guess he can see I won't be talking anytime soon, but before he leaves he turns around "Would you like to see your family soon?" I nod he would give me a nod back with a wave and leave the room looking a little disappointed. I start to go back to thinking of how I got here in the 1st place, _Maybe I fell off my bike and got a concussion? _No I wasn't riding my bike it has flat tires.

Before I get to finish the theories the door fly's open, I see my mom and my little sister. We all stay quiet until my mom bursts into tears and my sister holds her up with careful hands. I guess Skyler sees my confusion and starts talking, well she doesn't talk she's deaf and speaks sign language so I start reading her signals (Mom is upset over what happened) I try to raise my hand to speak back but I can't even raise it off the bed. She waits for a reply but I shake my head, she nods and starts speaking (Have you forgotten how to use sign language?) I manage to croak out No but it sounds like this "Nao" (No?) I nod and she nods back. She walks out of the room taking mom with her as Doctor. White walks in "Um how was everything?" I look at him with the desperate need for explaining and help, "Would you like me to explain what happened?" I nod my head happily with excitement since I will finally get to know what happened.

"Ok we have asked questions from many people what happened" he pauses "Including Luke" my heart feels like it just got teared as he says his name, "From what we've been told..." he would continue talking but I zoned out because now I remember perfectly what happened that night... _Me and Luke were going to a night club with our friends he came to pick me up as we were on our way the car broke down, "So what now?" I asked him "I don't know" "well how are we ever going to make it in time now?" Before he got the chance to answer a gun shot came straight through his window and hit him in the head I screamed out in fright but no one heard me. They captured me and took me into a back alley and locked me and my now dead boyfriend Luke in a dumpster I was so scared all I could do was cry... _That's all I remember so before he can even finish I tell him everything and finally ask "Is Luke dead?" he smiles now and before he can even speak I scream "THERES NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT SOMEONE DIEING WHAT KIND OF A DOCTOR ARE YOU!" He looks taken back "Becca I'm smiling because he's not dead, he's alive just a bit hurt, right in the room next to yours to be exact" "Oh" I would mutter. "Well ok I accept your apology" I now look taken back I guess "I never said I was sorry" "I have grandchildren Rebecca I know that they are apologizing in their head when they say or do something they shouldn't have" I just put my head down "whatever" I can hear him clear his throat so I know he's about to ask a question, "Now do you remember anything from that night?" I nod my head. "I will let you get some rest and then tomorrow" my head hits the pillow as I can tell I have no strength left in my body at all.

* * *

**A/N**

**1st chapter to my book series Angels on earth :) **

**Next chapter coming soon ;)**

**Thnx to FashionLover101 for making me post it! NO HATE**

**Review 3**

**BeccaBooLovesU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

My eyes flash open suddenly as I feel something being injected into me, I would start screaming in pain from whatever is getting injected into my body. Everything is blurry and the light to bright for my eyes, suddenly the world just go's blank and I think I'm dead...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last thing I hear is "she must be dead" I try to talk but nothing comes out, next comes my mother's voice "SHE CANT BE" then I hear crying and Skyler trying to calm her down. Suddenly I start crying myself with everyone crying around me who can blame me? With everyone crying around me it's a surprise I haven't drowned yet!

I'm guessing I blacked out because next thing I know is waking up in a different room (still in the hospital) and it's as dark as hell outside the window. I sigh as now I'm all alone in a new room not knowing why and "What the..." I would say as I look down to my arm there's like a million things injected and stuck into my arm, "Ugh" I would mutter to no one in particular. I hear something make move outside the door of my room, my eyes widen but then I realize its probably just a nurse or janitor moving past my room, the noise stops so I decide to rest my eyes as being in a strange room in the dark is a little scary. The handle to my door starts to move slowly...very slowly...to slow, _Thump, Thump, Thump _is the noise my heart is making! I watch the handle move, my heart going faster and faster as the door is coming close to opening, my eyes grow big when the door handle stops moving. I sigh as I think to myself that whoever that was must be gone, but as I look towards the door I can still see a shadow, my heart starts pounding again as it comes closer towards the door with the hand reached towards the room. Suddenly a male dressed in all black enters the room moving his finger towards his lip and whispers "shhh" I was about to scream then he pulled out a gun and whispers "Scream I shoot and then escape by the window which one will it be?" I say quietly "I won't scream" he starts walking towards me putting the gun back in his belt hoop and starts walking slowly towards me. I breathe quietly as I'm scared to do anything in case he pulls out that gun from his belt hoop, I watch him though with careful eyes scared of what he's going to do. I smiles one of those wicked smiles and my mouth opens so wide as he reaches towards my I.V, "you wouldn't" "remember me?" he takes off his hood but all I can see is dark black eyes staring back at me, then I remember who he is. He is the one who shot Luke in the head then I mutter "you're the one who shot him in the head" he pulls a crooked smile on me "yea I was hoping it killed him but clearly it hasn't so..I've got better plans now though" he winks at me then pulls the I.V...

My mouth starts stuttering and I'm gasping for air now and he's just laughing like this is some dream, I start praying in my mind _please god why me? I didn't hurt anybody! I don't deserve to die! _The last thing I say is "watch out I won't leave earth yet I will come for you and kill you then we will be even you..." then my last breath of air I say "Killer"

BREAKING NEWS

Girl killed last night at 11:03 pm, she was killed in a hospital by someone pulling her I.V well she was in intensive care after being in a car accident and traumatized by someone trying to kill her boyfriend (who we cannot name). Police will be doing their best to find the person who has murdered this poor innocent 16 year old girl. The girl who has been brutally murdered is 16 years old goes to the high school Bermounts, named Rebecca Brookes. Keep posted for more information on this shocking story.

Prayers to the Brooke's family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My eyes shoot open but as I look around I don't know where I am, then it hits me _I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead and now I'm in heaven. _I look around and see that I'm in the cemetery, I'm lying down behind a grave which I'm thinking is mine. So I get up seeing that in front of the grave is a whole bunch of people wearing black, and then I realize it's my funeral. _Ha! _I think as I look down and see even I'm dressed in black, _Ooooh and its cuute_ (Black mini dress with ruffled ends with hair curled and a black rose in it and black flats) I start walking...well drifting towards the crowd at the funeral, I see my mom crying with my dad holding her and letting his own teardrops fall. I see my sister crying, I have never seen her cry like ever, I see all my friends crying as well silently well some trying to stay strong. Then I see Luke. He's in a wheel chair crying harder than anyone in this whole stupid group! It hurts my heart more than anything in the world to see him crying, holding a picture of...I move towards him and the pictures of us, that's when I get mad , "GOD WHY DO THIS! WHY LET ME SEE THIS WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!"I scream as a bright light comes towards me and I fall backwards screaming. I look up crying that's when I see a form, a human form but it's just smoke and light...

I look towards the other people at the funeral but they're all still staring at me, in the coffin it looks like no one can even see this thing right in front of me. _How can they not see this thing? _"hello" I manage to croak, "REBECCA BROOKES YOU HAVE BEEN SENTENCED TO DEATH BY GOD" "no shit Sherlock" "don't talk to me in that tone" the smoke fades as the light starts shooting up to the sky. Suddenly a normal human looking male comes towards me "now sorry about that, I like to scare the new ones it makes this a little more fun" "new ones?" I reply, "Well you are Rebecca Brookes right?" "can you stop using my full name" "fine anyways I'm Jai your guide".

"I need a guide? Aren't there just stairs to heaven?" I crack a smile as I say my little joke, his eyes go narrow "hmm let me think about that..." he starts fading "wait where'd you go!" someone taps me on my shoulder, I turn around "there's no stairway to heaven" "bro you could have told me that when you were in front of me" "what would be the fun of that?". Jai disappears again then re-appearing in front of me, I roll my eyes he smirks at me, "don't smirk at me you show off" he tsk tsks me. I get up and brush my dress off then walk off not having a clue of where I'm going, tears start falling back down my face making my mascara run, I hear footsteps behind me crunching the Autumn leaves behind me. I fold my arms across my chest and continue walking up the hill in front of me, as rain starts falling making my makeup run down my face even more. I feel his hand reach out towards my shoulder but I move it "just let me go" "I can't" "why not?" "I have orders to show you why you were brought to death".

"Jai just go away" I hear him turn around to start walking away but he hesitates, "Rebecca if you need my help just give me a shout" then I hear the sound of lightning and turn around to find him gone, I just turn straight towards the funeral as my eyes turn red and I can feel the anger growing inside of me. I scream as smoke and fire starts coming out of me and I'm surrounded by it all as I keep screaming, then appear beside my coffin. I lose myself, then I reach my hand down towards my own face, my smile turns into a grin as I whip around to see Jai standing behind me with his hand reached out. "Please Rebecca this isn't right" "Yes it is!" It doesn't even sound like my own voice anymore as I talk he then takes my hand and we go under the ground...literally. I guess I go back to normal as that feeling seems gone and my body feels lighter, he takes my hand entwining his fingers into mine surprisingly they're not cold like I thought the dead would be. I look at him well he's navigating us then begin to wonder if his hugs feel the same way...warm with a tingly sensation, he looks at me I just look away then I wonder _can you fall in love again so easily? No I am not in love with this guy!_

I start to look around to find out where we are then I'm like "o...my...god", I look over to Jai as I say that he just nods. "Were in hell aren't we?" "Yes yes we are" "why? I'm not going to hell am I?", "no of course not" I look down and see that my outfit has changed. (Black denim jeans with a red hoodie and black sneakers) _oh I get it my outfit changes regularly to what I would want to wear, to the place I am in_, "so then why are we in hell?" I ask as I put my hands into my hoodie pockets, "well I've got to deliver a message to satin from our leader". "Who's our leader? God?" "All will be explained soon enough", we finally leave the hall way and enter a big opening _you would think hell would be hot but no it's got to be cold..._

We enter a room to find a big throne surrounded by snakes and hounds growling and hissing at us, I hear Jai clear his throat and move his eyes towards the door telling me to leave, I shake my head then he makes me leave by touching my arm. I slide down the wall onto the floor pushing my feet out, closing my eyes to think, _life is messed up...wait I have no life I am dead...how is all of this even possible?...what's going on?. _My thoughts get interrupted by someone stepping on my toes, "Ow!" I look up to see who did it and see a teen...a teen boy staring at me with a tortured look on his face, with the softest of brow eyes and dark eyelashes...

* * *

**A/N**

**Ha have fun with the cliff hanger xD**

**Tell me what u think is going to happen next? Who do you think that this guy is?**

**Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sorry" he mumbles and then looks away, I get up from the ground dusting my pants off as he starts walking away, "hey wait up!" He continues walking away and I continue following him. Finally he stops then whips around "what?" "Oh um I don't know", he starts walking away again "wait!" "Ok what" he says as he turns back around. "You don't look like someone who belongs in Hell...you look normal" "well so do you" "well I'm not supposed to be here" "well neither am I" "well...wait what", "never mind just never mind ok?" his eyes grow big as he begins to stiffing. Suddenly I hear Jai from behind me "Dylan what are you doing? You're supposed to be working not socializing" as they continue talking I study (so-called) Dylan's face. _He has so many scars and bruises all over him...why?_, I feel Jai take my hand then think to myself _, so much can happen in 1 day. _Jai clears his throat and pulls me with him away from Dylan, I look back at him and he's already walking towards...The room that Jai went into, I keep looking behind me but look away as I see the person on the throne slap Dylan across his face. "Why is Dylan going into that room?" "You shouldn't have been talking to him" "why not?" I ask as we exit hell and go upper ground. We begin walking again "2 things Jai" "what may those be?" "1 why shouldn't I have been talking to him and 2 why was Dylan going into that room?" he stops walking and turns around facing me, "Rebecca Dylan is a slave he is not allowed talking to people and the reason why is that he has stuff to do for him". "Who's this him you're talking about?" "none of your business Rebecca, to learn that stuff you have to earn your wings first" . My eyes go narrow..."wings? Are you telling me I have to earn wings?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry haven't posted in a while ;p**

**Short chapter I know...but whatever have a lot of writers block hope some new ideas come to meh**

**Byeee**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What did you think? You would just get wings randomly?" "Actually I thought I would still be alive not in some sort of fairy tale!", "One you are not going to think this a fairy tale after I explain everything and 2 your dead because that's the way it needs to be" he says as he walks away. "You need to stop walking away from me!" he continues walking away, "fine be that way" I turn around and walk back towards Hell, not being in the mood to talk to that bitch. I walk down into the ground again, _maybe Dylan is undercover for something...Undercover...Undercover...UNDERCOVER!_ "Ah Ha!" I start thinking of what I would be wearing if I was a spy. _Or part of the FBI!_ "Mhm" I start to fade... _what! WHATS going on! "_Ow!" I state as I land on the ground. "Hello Rebecca" "Hugh" I say as I look up and see no sky at all, "wait where am I? And how do you know my name?" "Well you see" he pauses as he extends his hand to help me up. I don't take it, just getting up on my own, he clears his throat "I'm Hector". _Hector..._ "You don't mean..." yes I am hector one of the greatest warriors from Troy" , "so all of that boring shit was true?" "well it wasn't exactly boring it was quite an experience for most". "Ok anyways what do you want from...me?" I look out from the stone walls, _oh my god were in the sky, _"if you would come walk with me I will explain all" he smiles at me, "Hmm nothing better to do". We start walking straight down the hallway, I continue staring out the windows, _at least I'm not afraid of heights, _we reach 2 gold big doors and he enters them. Turning around he asks "are you coming?" I nod and scurry behind him, entering the room there's a big gold podium with an even bigger book on top of it. Reaching his hand towards his pocket he pulls out probably the smallest key I have ever seen, "you're using that key on this book?" I say gesturing my hand towards the book, "yes why?" "Well isn't it a little...You know small for it?" "It's a distraction so if anyone ever finds the key they would never think it was for a book of this size". I nod and he puts the key into the lock opening the book, as the book opens bright lights shoot from it, I shield my eyes. I open them "what was that all about?" "Nothing just a show" he winks at me as he says that, and then opens the book his eyes scanning the words from the pages. "Here we go" "what?" "I found you in the book finally" "why do you need my name?" "Come see for yourself", I walk towards Hector and the book then looking down to the book. Suddenly a big swirl of white and gold comes shooting out of the book towards me dragging me into it, I start screaming as I'm being sucked into the tornado looking thing. I finally land only to find that I'm inside of the book itself, I look up and see Hector staring at me smiling, "Hey what's this about!" He starts talking but I can't hear him, I look to my right and see a whole bunch of words flying towards me. My eyes widen and I start to think about Hell and how nice it would be to actually go there and see Dylan again. Suddenly I'm in Hell. _Whoa cool_, I look down and see my outfit I was thinking about when I first came here and thought about spying, _oh yea! I can do that now! _(Outfit description: Black jeggings with a black tank top and a red leather mini jacket with hair up into a ponytail and knee high sneakers) _time to get to work. _

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry about the short chapter but cliff hangers seem to be interesting me right now so yea**

**Also for those of you who don't know who Hector is...he is a Greek warrior (one of the best) and was the brother of troy and lived in the town Troy for more information search him up :)**

**Review please! **

**It would mean a lot to me 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I look towards the left seeing a long hallway, then looking to my right another hallway with 2 others, then straight ahead of me is just that stupid wall. I start walking down the left hallway then coming to a dead end, _are you serious? Now I've got to walk all the way back!_"Ugh" I start to walk back down the hall when I hear whispers coming around the corner... "yes I'm sure" "how do I know you're not just pulling one on me?" "I'm sure that, that slave Dylan will be dead by tomorrow" "ok..." I watch them turn the corner as I hide in the shadows. "They're gonna kill him..." I say quietly, I look back and forth then begin running down the hallway. I finally reach the last place I saw Dylan panting my ass off, _Hm ok where would he be... _I wipe my forehead with my hand then decide to go in the room ahead of me. _Ok be careful _I say to myself as I open the door a crack, I peek inside the room and see no one inside_, ok that's good no one to deal with,_ I enter the room quietly closing the door behind me. _What to do, what to do..._ looking around the room I spot a bookshelf, _let's start with that_, I start to walk over to the bookshelf when..."Hey do you have permission to be in here?" I freeze in my spot "um..." suddenly the door opens again "you again?" this time a male voice speaks. I turn around "oh um Sarah she's fine I'll take care of her" "ok Dylan just hurry up before he sees her or I will report her myself" he nods; I clear my throat as 'Sarah' leaves the room. Dylan walks towards me and I begin walking towards him, "why are you here? Again..." "I need to tell you something and it's really important but I can't tell you here, you have to trust me and come" "I can't just get up and leave! You know how much trouble I would be in?" "How can a devil get into more trouble?" he stops. "You think I'm a devil?" "well maybe a demon well demons and devils are technically the same thing but anyways aren't you?", "No!" "Then what are you?" "I can't tell you that" "well just please come with me" "no I don't even know you". "Fine my names Rebecca Laurel Brookes and I'm 16 years old, died by murder in a hospital room after being trapped in a dumpster with my boyfriend, I got murdered by someone pulling my IV" he doesn't speak, "anything else?" I ask, he shakes his head "so how are you a demon" he asks "I'm not but I will explain it all if you just come with me" "I'm sorry Rebecca but I can't". I see the look of disappointment in his face, _why am I trying to help this guy? This scarred and bruised guy... _"Fine if you change your mind meet me on the hill by the graveyard to get out all you need is this" I hand him my ring, "ok?" he nods then shows me the way out.

I find myself in the graveyard again, only to find its storming, _seriously? Is this some kind of joke? _I walk near my grave still not believing I'm under the ground...dead. I read what they put on my grave,

_Rebecca Laurel Brooks_

_1997-2013_

_Rebecca was loved by many _

_People and will be missed by many. _

_We will miss hearing her laughter and her joy of life._

I sit down leaning on my grave hoping Dylan will show..._OMG I didn't tell him! Omg, omg, , omg! I have to tell him!_ I see the sun begin to set as the rain stops, _he'll be here soon.._as the sun begins to set and the raindrops fall off the trees I see someone start to come down the hill...

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry guys its summer and I've had typers block had this all planned couldn't put it into words ;p**

**Review please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The shadow turns into him, _Dylan_ I stay sitting down and look forward at the tree. "Rebecca?" it's a British accent so I guess it's not him, I get up turning around to find that it actually is Dylan "when did you get a British accent?" I continue as I notice different features on him but I know it is him because of the eyes. "I am British but he doesn't like it so he takes it away well I'm down there" "and everything else?" _he has black hair now and a lip, tongue and ears pierced like wow, _"well he doesn't like me...period" he flashes a smile at me I give him one back. I sit back down as he does, "so why did you need me here?" "Well I'll start with a major reason you shouldn't go back there" he looks confused so I continue speaking, "well I was down there these people were talking and I overheard them, they were talking about you". I look at him as I say this "they said that he was going to kill you" I pause "tonight". He looks at the ground "thank you" he says softly I nod looking back at the tree, "so now will you tell me what you are?" he thinks for a few minutes then nods, "I'm a former angel" "I am an angel..I think" he grins "well I dis-obeyed him by falling in love with a human well I was training so he sent me to Hell". His smile fades from his face "what was her name?" "It doesn't matter someone found us and reported right away so I erased her memory so she wouldn't remember a thing we ever did..." he pauses, "or me". I nod "I used to have an Imaginary friend you know" his eyes grow big "you did?" "yea his name was Daniel or something like that" he clears his throat awkwardly "oh". "Yeah so do you have any Idea of why I'm still not in heaven?" "Didn't Jai tell you?" I shake my head "I kept leaving and he never got the chance to" "well same reason I was" "that is?" he leans back against the grave. "Well god needs us to fight for him, saitan has been planning an attack for ages and he's got warrior's well god doesn't your his 1st pick" he looks at me as he says this, "Are you serious?" "100% baby" he winks and cracks that award winning smile. "Don't call me baby" I can't help but smile though, he laughs I get up and face the hill, he gets up beside me "I'll help you" he whispers "why" "because everyone deserves a second chance right" "what does that have to do with anything" he looks down "alot". "I don't-" I get cut off as I say this because someone's hand reaches out and grabs Dylan , I turn around "Jai what are you-" again getting cut off as Jai punches him in the stomach, Dylan tries to fight back but he's already weak from the hit in the stomach. "Stop it!" I scream at Jai, but Jai punches Jai in the stomach...Harder than before making Dylan cough up blood, _why does a girl have to do everything around here. _I run over there as my outfit fades as a new one comes in (Black jeans with knee tall boots and a black tank top) _thank you god love this outfit thing. _I tackle Jai pinning him down on the ground; looking at my belt I see many weapons... (Knife, Razor blade, gun and a triple of each) I smile "Jai what's up with you", Jai's eyes turn pure black "this isn't Jai babe" I scream as the demon form of Jai punches me in the stomach and flips over making him on-top of me. Jai reaches for my blade I try to stop him but I'm paralyzed...I think, he cuts the blade onto my side causing a big wound then I see Dylan get up and grab a rock...not any rock a humongous rock. Jai keeps cutting parts on my body causing blood to drip out of my mouth, my vision gets blurry but I see Dylan hit Jai over his head with the rock and then black fog screams out of his mouth into the air causing Jai to pass out. I feel Dylan's hands wrap around my waist picking me up, carrying me like a baby, I smile a bloody smile at him then pass out.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok I really like this chapter!**

**Please review cause I am dying to know what you guys think about this book in general**

**Remember**** I own everything and everyone in it -,-**

**:) Bye update as soon as I can :)**

**-Becca ;3 **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I blink a few times before actually waking up, "Rebecca?" I hear someone say. My eyes dart back and forth trying to figure out who's talking, "I'm right here" someone takes my hand I look down to my hand then traveling up to the hand that's holding onto mine, finding Dylan. I see that his face is wet and his eyes are red "were you crying?" "Hmm" he says then realizing why I would say that, "Oh um no" he says wiping his face and eyes then clearing his throat. "Ok" he says taking his hand from mine "do you feel ok?" I nod still staring at him, _he was crying...crying over me, _I smile "why are you smiling?" "No reason" he gets a confused look on his face and I can't help but laugh. He shakes his head making his hair go into his face I sit up reaching towards his face, I push it out of his eye he looks down "she used to that" "who?" I ask already knowing the answer though. "I shouldn't have said that" he says getting up but I take his hand, making him turn around in surprise. He sits back down still holding onto my hand, "my turn" "what do you mean?" I get up this time still holding his hand "I mean you tended me its my turn to aid you", he smiles. I drop his hand grabbing a cloth then wetting it in the barrow, _hmm is this where he lives? Underground? _"Where are we?" "My little underground hideout" I look at him and he grins. I shake my head and smile back, turning back around I squeeze some of the water out then walk back to him, I push the hair that has fallen back and dab his wounds on his face cleaning them out. I rinse the blood out of the cloth then looking back I see blood on his stomach he follows my gaze, he nods pulling off his shirt. _Omfg _I get butterflies, _I think I love you Dylan, _I say in my mind. I walk back over then start cleaning the wound on his chest "where did you get this one from?" "Well It was from today" "how? From who?" "Well remember that girl who walked in on you" I nod, "her" "why?" "She got mad that I took her job and slashed me with her claws". I run my hand across the cut to see how deep it is, he winces "sorry" I mumble "its fine". "Well that's as much as I can do" "I'm not much of a nurse" I say hoping he understands, "Ok well now what?" I say as he doesn't answer "where do you have to go?" I look down "No where" I mutter, he pulls his shirt back on "well your welcome to stay here" I look back up meeting his eyes "are you sure?" He nods "what about going back to hell? Are you?" "No I'm not planning on it" "where are you gonna go?" "I'm going to be one of those lost souls" he grins, I sit down on the bed. I sigh "how did all of this happen?" I say lying down, he lays down beside me "well what do you mean?" he asks turning to face me "everything" "well..." he pauses "everything happens for a reason, and I see many reasons" "tell me them" "I can't" he bites his lip. My eyes lower as does my face as I look at the mattress, his hand goes on my chin lifting my head up to his "I'll tell you...eventually if it's right" this time he reaches for my hair, tucking it behind my ear. "It's late" "yea we should probably go to sleep". He takes his shirt off throwing it on the floor, after a while of still not falling asleep I say something, "Dylan" "yes Rebecca" "what if he comes for you" "goodnight Rebecca" I sigh turning the other way.

**Dylan's P.O.V**

_I wish I could tell her and it's all Jai's fault I can't and now look at him letting demons inside of him without a care hurting her like that._ I look at her hoping that everything will turn out ok then without thinking I kiss her on the cheek.

**Regular P.O.V (Technically Rebecca's)**

I feel someone's lips on my cheek not moving knowing that they're Dylan's, I smile then turn over "Dylan" "Rebecca?" he says astonished that I'm awake clearly, I see him blush "I'm cold" "under all those blankets?" I nod, he puts his arm around me moving closer to my body, I move into his stomach then taking his hand. I fall asleep quickly knowing now that Dylan does like me and without any bad thoughts I think that everything will be ok now.

I wake up again feeling his body against mine so I turn over and face him, "Dylan" I whisper his eyes open "why are you still awake?" "Bad dreams I guess but I have an important question" "that is?" he asks holding me tighter, I smile "actually I don't have one" he half smiles. "Well I have one for you" "ok" "will you go to sleep" we laugh "ok fine I will go asleep but...we have something important to do tomorrow and I'm not doing it without you" "I won't leave your side" "promise?" "I promise". _Should I kiss him? No he has to make the first move, oh go to sleep Rebecca, _I snuggle into him finally finding my peace of rest for 3 days.

* * *

**A/N**

**Omg latest i have ever posted xD**

**Ok I know my chapters are short, I'm not good at grammar but I try my best? OK ._. **

**The reason they're so short is because the shorter the chapter the better the ending for each one ;p**

**So lay off and read away**

**-Becca ;3 **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I wake up reaching my hand towards Dylan, it lands on the mattress. My body bolts right up looking where Dylan was last night but he's not there, I start worrying and my hand reaches for my head wiping the sweat that starts dripping down my head. I swing my legs down over the bed running my hand through my hair, I breathe in then out wondering if I'm overacting. Suddenly a door swings open and Dylan walks in "hey you finally up?" he looks at me weird "are you sick?" he asks walking over to me "you look like you just saw saitan" "the right expression is you look like you just saw a ghost" "well I didn't say that cause we are technically ghosts" he says sitting down on the edge of the bed, "where were you" he frowns "I just went for a walk" I stare at him. Then I look down at his chest and see blood "does a walk cause blood to come through your chest?" I ask sitting next to him, he looks down at his feet "fine I went to hell" "why!?" "I had to Becca!" "No you didn't! What did you do?", "I just walked in and Amy came running at me with a knife and I didn't see so she slashed my chest and I turned around and ran as fast as I could" (**Dylan's P.O.V) **_and to make sure you were ok...If only you knew_

(**Regular P.O.V) **"I'm sorry Dylan...I feel like this is my entire fault" "Rebecca It's not your fault...I promise" he wraps his arms around me and we hold each other for a few minutes. I whisper in his ear "who knows what's gonna happen next" we let go of each other when someone knocks on the door, I whisper "does anyone but you know about this place?" he whispers back "no" our eyes widen. He points to the close and mouths "In there" I nod quietly moving to the closet, I put my hand on the closet door opening it slowly, but with my luck it creaks...loudly. The door crashes in as someone steps in then finds me "hello" she mutters "Don't I know you?" I stare at her "staring is rude don't you know that?", I see Dylan start walking up behind her with a blade, I clear my throat "oh I do know you! Your that demon girl" "excuse me?" she narrows her eyes at me. Then Jai comes up behind her and slices her throat. She starts gagging and coughing up blood all at once then finally falls to the ground, he drops the blade to the ground which is now covered in blood. "I-I-I've got to go" he starts walking out but I yell after "where!?" "I'll be right back" he closes the door leaving me all alone with the dead demon in front of me. I sigh as I grab the demons wrists dragging her into the closet, her hands turn and she grabs my wrists then pins me to the ground, "Ugh!" I mutter "what is the matter with you!" I scream at her. "Aww is lover boy not here to save you?" "what are you talking about! And I don't need saving" I say the last part gritting my teeth, I scream as I flip her under me now with me being on top I grab my gun from my belt hoop and point it at her head "now what do you want from us?!" "do you guys already use the 'US' how sweet I remember when.." she pauses "wait he hasn't told you has he?" "Told me what?" she smiles and I feel someone's hands wrap around my neck, I start to gag and sputter when they release leaving me motionless on the ground. Someone picks me up throwing me over they're back but I cant move, I try to lift my hands and get off but I cant... I finally manage to say something but it comes out weak "where are you taking me?" I hear someone answer me but its so far off, I say again "where are you taking me!" this time with more force than the last one and I just manage to hear "Hell my darling where we all belong" and a wicked laugh follows the response.

* * *

**A/N**

**I write my chapters on my computer documents they seem longer on there so I dont know sorry if theyre short :\**

**I owe all my work to fashionlover101 if it wasn't for her showing me this sight i wouldnt even be writing ;p**

**-Becca ;3**

**P.S. UPDATE SOON FASHIONLOVER101**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Dylan's P.O.V**

I kick the stone in front of me in frustration, _why can't she know...why...why not just tell her? Ok you're going to tell her Dylan if it's the last thing you do._ I walk back to the hideout ready to tell her everything and how I still love her and how much she means to me! I breathe in and out before entering, "Rebecca!" I yell rushing in. "Hey I've got something to tell you!" as I enter I realize she isn't here "Rebecca?" I open the closet to see if the demon is in there "shit" I mutter _what if the demon took her? _I think but wish I hadn't. I grab my jacket running out the door heading straight to the only place I could think she would be, _Hell. _I run to the top of the hill finding the latch instantly opening it and climbing down, I hit the floor to see footprints of mud leading to a room. I follow them reaching the door, I touch the handle and sirens start going off madly. I panic instantly thinking there's only one way for them not to find me...I open the door causing more alarms to go off and cages to suddenly fall from the roof, just missing a humongous gate blocking the door. I slam the door shut sliding down the door breathing heavily knowing that if they would have found me I'd be dead. _This girl always seems to find a way to get me in trouble, _I rub my eyes in frustration I look ahead of me to find a whole bunch of faces looking at me in the dark. I slam my back against the door frightened I reach for a switch somewhere to turn on some lights, I finally find one and flick it on right away to find that they're all girls trapped in cages. _Maybe Rebecca's in one_ is my first thought I instantly rush over to the 1st cage, "Rebecca?" I ask in the 1st cage all I hear are the other girls begging for help, I hear a soft crying over 5 cages. "Rebecca!" I yell running over finding another door with a lock on it, "Ugh!" I yell kicking the door madly. I punch on the door slamming my fists against it "Rebecca please tell me it's you" I say hopefully, "Dylan?" she asks through tears, "you have to get out of here! Before they find you" I still hear her crying. "Don't cry...please! Everything's going to be ok" _I promise I will get you out of here you're not leaving me for the..._ "Ah!" I exclaim as somebody grabs my arms.

**Rebecca's P.O.V (A FEW HOURS AGO)**

"Let me go you bastards!" I kick and scream at whoever's holding me over their back, I keep screaming until the thing drops me on the ground. "Thank you" I mutter sitting on the ground "now what do you want?!" The demon girl just laughs with the man (I see now) "Answers" she says the man nods, "Answer's to what?" "Why he's killing young people" "who?!" "Oh and answers to Dylan" "I won't tell you anything about Dylan" "Oh really?" she pauses "We'll see about that" they take my wrists and drag me on the floor "hey can't I just get a lift?" I smile at my own joke, I see the demon girl roll her eyes. "Hey demon girl who are you?" I see her twitch her eye "I'm Carissa so try calling me that" she says through gritted teeth, "Interesting name for a demon" she just shakes her head and nods at the man. I look back and forth trying to figure out what they're nodding at, suddenly they pick me up and throw me on a chair, strapping my wrists down I shake my head "seriously?" she just nods. "What we really know is what do you know about Dylan?" "I just met him 3 days ago or something like that!" she just smiles "are you sure about that?" **(A/N Clarissa shut up Dylan has to tell her not you!) **She just shakes her head "tell us or else" she puts on a serious face now. "Or else what?" Carissa grabs a blade and the man grabs a whip, my eyes widen as I grow afraid (a little) but I swallow and breathe _all for Dylan be strong Becca, _"I won't tell you anything no matter what" I spit at their feet. Carissa just smile's at the man the man walks toward me ripping the back of my shirt, "I've only got 3 questions for you dear Rebecca so if you answer them this will all be over very quick" she smiles at me like this is some sort of a game, _she probably thinks this is _ so I just smile back. Carissa claps her hands together "great! Let's begin, your first question is did he tell you anything about Hell and the stuff that goes on in here?" she pauses then quickly says "every time you don't answer the question truthfully or not at all one whip if it's wrong and one cut if you don't answer" she grabs the blade holding it. "Maybe he did maybe he didn't" I say sarcastically she comes right at me and slices my mouth "Ugh!" I exclaim throwing my head back in pain. I spit the blood right in her face then very soon after the whip hits my back I scream in agony as it hits my bare back. Now breathing heavily she says "fine don't want to answer that then answer this one" she says wiping the blood I spit off her face_,_ "did he ever tell you about his past?!" she says more angrily, the man holds up his finger mimicking 'one second' he rips off my shirt "a little pervish I see" "you have a bra on so spaz down" she says "now answer the question" "well what's it to you?" "WRONG" the whip hits my back again now I can feel the blood dripping down my back. "Last question." I nod "do you love Dylan" she grins, I exhale deeply now breathing in I just stay quiet, knowing where this is going for not answering she cuts my arm deeply causing it to gush blood. I grit my teeth in anger and start kicking and screaming and crying all at once for all that has been brought down upon me. I feel the whip and the knife keep coming down on me and cutting my skin open making more pain rise into me, I scream the loudest scream I have ever heard out causing it to all stop. Carissa and the man back up "you will see Satan tomorrow and HE will ask the questions" they pick me up, me being to hurt and tired to move I let them throw me in a room/cage thing. As I hear the door close I pour my eyes out feeling like there's a river inside of me, _how could this happen?!. _

**Where we left off from Rebecca's P.O.V**

Suddenly the door opens and Dylan gets thrown in, I see him from my corner. He looks at me walking over to me landing beside me hugging me and I just cry some more into his shoulder, "how did you end up like this?" he exclaims looking at my body, "can we not talk about that?" I say through tears he just nods at me knowing what I mean clearly. "Ok because I really need to tell you something and I can't wait any longer..." I cut him off "kiss me" "what?" "just kiss me" he leans in and I wrap my arms around his neck he wraps his around my waist, that's when I know I'm in love with him as our lips touch it's like pure magic. We sit there kissing for the rest of the day (I'm pretty sure ;p) he ends up on me and I end up under and I know I love him.

* * *

**A/N**

**OMG I have such an awesome feeling with this chapter!**

**This just might be my favorite!**

**Rebecca: Hey you got a little personal at the last part with me and Dylan**

**Me: Shut up its so cute!**

**P.S. Review! did you love it as much as me?!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up I forget where I am at first but then I remember, and I smile instantly turning over. He's still asleep though I smile some more as I think about how cute he look's when he's asleep, I stretch then sitting my back up against the wall. _Now how do we get out of here...there's got to be a way, Ok god listen I know I haven't been the easiest recruit really but that's only because I was scared and if there's a way you could help us out I would be willing to listen. _I wait a little then seeing no sign of help I give up, I see a rock beside me shine I grin picking it up "_I was just about to give up on you", Whoa! Who are you? "Who do you think?"_ I smile and say "I'll do you what you want when I'm out". Dylan wakes up "who were you talking to?" "um no one" he take's my hand and I look at him and smile thinking the escape can wait. I move back to him and he puts his arm around me "I feel like I've known you for a long time" I whisper he whispers back "now I have to tell you" "tell me what?" I ask curiously. I move closer "Well you know how you told me that you had an imaginary friend?" I nod still not sure what he's going to tell me, "and how I told you I used to have a human girlfriend when I was already an Angel but I erased her memory of it?" "Ok I don't understand" "I was your non-imaginary friend and you were her" my eyes widen "what?" "Ok this is harder than I thought" "um yea explain" "Ok well on your 15th birthday I was down there and I saw you heading home one day and I couldn't help myself you were a little tired and you didn't see this car coming at you so I had to do something and I pushed you out of the way" "and?" "Well I took you back to your house and you thought I was real so I said I was and then well yea" I close my eyes still confused "why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Because I knew you were going to get mad like you are", "I'm not mad" he looks at the ground. I pick up the rock figuring out why he would say that this would help, "why do you need that rock?" "I'm not really sure" "what?" "I mean I just think it will help" I say not wanting him to know that I gave in already. An Idea hits me "I know!" he looks at me and I look at his eyes knowing I won't be able to stay mad at him for keeping that from me, so I smile telling him in my own way that I forgive him. "Feel that?" "Feel what?" he asks "the breeze" I respond he nods after a few seconds "it means that there's a hole somewhere behind these bricks and if we find the loose brick we can break through the wall and get out!" "ok so let's try to move some" I nod going to a brick, I feel the first brick seeing if its loose or not. _Nope_ I go to the one beside it with no luck either, after what feels like forever I hear a brick fall looking at him he just shrugs his shoulder "I guess this one's it" I laugh then roll my eyes going to where the brick fell. "Hmmm" we say, I feel the rock in my hand then another Idea hits me...this time literally "Ow!" I say as something hits me in the eye I take it out "rust?" he reaches his hand into the space the brick left out then pushing the other one out of the way. He looks in "a window Rebecca there's a window!" My eyes go cross "a window?" "Yea come on move these bricks then we can unlatch the window and get out" I rush next to him helping move the bricks out of the way. Finally after around an hour probably they're out of our way, "Ugh!" I exclaim falling back in exhaustion, he joins me "now what?" I ask "we unlatch that window" how about in like a few minutes" I say tiredly "no we can't wait any longer" he says pulling me back up. "Fine" I say standing "how do we unlatch it?" "Actually..." he starts saying "there's no latch now that I look closer" "what do you mean?" "I mean if we touch the latch...then a alarm will probably go off because look closer but don't touch it" he warns me, I look and see the small sensors. I look up at the window this time looking outside trying to figure out what's outside, I see an open field and that's about it though. "We have to smash it" "what?! Are you crazy?" he yells back at me "It's the only way Dylan! But as soon as it smashes jump out the window under it is just a field, then just run" "Rebecca I'm not loosing you again" "then we'll stay together" he nods. "On the count of 3?" he asks taking my hand without the rock, "count of 3" I nod then begin counting down, "3...2..." "1!" I throw the rock at the window as soon as it smashes you hear alarms go off and we just jump out the window. We land on the ground _well this was safer than I thought no one got hurt_ we run as fast as we can go hoping no one is behind us, I look back seeing nothing but a head looking out the window looking closer at the details I can tell it's Carissa. "I'll get you one day Rebecca Brookes!" she yells out the window I just roll my eyes and squeeze Dylan's hand, he looks at me and smiles. After a while we just drop to the floor exhausted from running that long, breathing heavily he asks "where are we anyways?" I just shake my head "I'm not really sure" we just lay there for a while resting as thunder booms over us. My eyes widen as his do "REBECCA YOUR FAVOUR HAS BEEN DONE NOW COME AND RETURN IT" a booming voice says overcoming the thunder "who is that?" Dylan asks "and what does he mean by favour?" "um nothing don't worry just wait here I'll be back I-I-I promise" I say stuttering feeling a horrible thing in my gut from lying to the only person I really care about. Stair's come down from the sky and I look back at him seeing he looks worried, I run back to him and kiss him "I love you and I promise I will be back" "when?" he asks still worried "in a little I'll find you" I wave bye and run back to the stairs. I reach the top opening a door but before opening it fully I take a deep breath, fully opening it this time I peek in seeing a desk and a big chair facing the other direction, I clear my throat "hello" I say awkwardly the chair turns around and I see. "Hector?!" "Hello Rebecca" "you tried to kill me!" "No no Rebecca I was showing you why you were here inside of the book" "what?" "But it seems as you have already been told he says pointing to a giant crystal ball. Hector picks up a remote and presses a button making the crystal ball to start to rewind a video, I look at it as he presses play. The video starts I see me? And Dylan? In the graveyard, talking as the video zooms in so we can hear what I and Dylan were saying, it's when he was telling me why I was brought here. "So Dylan Mell has already told you I see though and care for me to tell you what else we have seen?" I shake my head "no I'm ok". Hector nods "well you need to do one thing for us so you can become what god has destined you to be" "a fighter" I say looking down, "yes" he pauses "all you need to do is conquer a villain and defeat him or her in the real world to become the fighter you were born to be" he finishes smiling. "So what you're asking for me to do is go back into the real world and defeat somebody bad?" "Correct" "may I-I-I bring somebody with me?" then I have a wonderful Idea! "If the person I bring let's say is a former angel and got kicked out technically because of me?" he smiles and asks "are we talking about Dylan?" I nod and bite my lip, he drums his finger against his desk. "Well..."

* * *

**A/N**

**Carissa: Why is she always the hero?**

**Me: She's the main character stupid**

**Carissa: (rolls eyes)**

**Rebecca and Dylan kissing off in the corner**

**Me: Guys! cut it out! please your killing me**

**Rebecca and Dylan: Whatever!**

* * *

**A/N (AGAIN)**

**Anyways I am so bored and stuff but this is all I got for this chapter and if it's to short I'm sorry :(**

**Bye :***

**-Becca ;3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**this is meant to be a short chapter and it is one of my shortest because I just know that this chapter has to end this way**

* * *

Chapter 13

The door swings open as 2 very large winged men come in with Dylan, _He looks a little scared _I wonder why. His eyes meet mine I smile at him then he looks a little less afraid, Hector clears his throat turning my attention to him. "Dylan Mell how nice to see you again" he smiles at Dylan, the men bring Dylan up to me at Hector's desk. "Now my little angels" Dylan cuts him off "fallen" I grab Dylan's hand and mimic for him to shut up. "Yes well anyhow Rebecca still has to finish her trial to find if she is worthy of becoming an angel, she has asked for one thing though" I look at Dylan seeing he still has no clue why he is here. "She has asked for you to get to re-claim your place" "which means?" he asks "well it means you will get to help her along the way and if you BOTH do an excellent job then" he claps his hands "you will get your place", he says smiling at us. Dylan runs his hand through his hair "are you serious?" he asks Hector nods "yes I'm very serious now take the offer or leave it Mell" he brings out a piece of paper handing him a pen, he looks at me then looks back to the paper "I'm going to need to read it first" Hector nods "of course" he picks up the piece of paper scanning it and a few minutes later the papers signed and were outside. A smile spreads across Dylan's face and he picks me up by the waist laughing and I laugh with him, "You did it!" he exclaims happily I just smile and laugh he puts me down on the ground. I change my outfit causing light to glow around me as it changes to skinny jeans with a grey sweater and running shoes "let's go" "where?" he asks curiously "New York" his eyes grow big "what?!" "It's a good place to start" "why New York?" "Well I read a book once that, that's where most Demons hide themselves away because there's alot of alleyways and sewer tunnels" I say walking, he runs to catch up "and you believe that?" "Well yea and plus I've always wanted to go to New York" I say grinning. "How do you suppose we get there?" I stop and put my hands on my hips "that I didn't think of" he stops beside me. "Well let's think" I nod crossing my arms over my chest when an Idea hits me "what if we catch a ride on a plane" I say "are you...Rebecca we can't do that" "why not?" his face goes blank like I should know this, "Fine we won't take a plane" I mutter. He just smiles at me like 'haha I won' I stick my tongue out he just laughs, I can't help but smile though, "There is no way were getting to New York". My eyes just stare at him "then what do you think we should do to take our place?" I say still staring at him. "I'm not sure your gonna want to" "I'll do anything" I say determinedly, "Gotowhereyouwerekilledandkillthepersonwhomurdered you" he says rather quickly, "OK say it again slowly please" "fine you have to go to the place where you died then kill the person who murdered you" my mouth curves into a wicked smile I'm guessing as he asks if I'm ok. "You ok?" "yea just I'm going to have fun doing this" he smiles at me but I ask "wait you got murdered as well?" he nods "why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't think it mattered, then I realize something "but were going to have to split up then" he nods "I got murdered in London so I'm going there" I'm the one who nods this time "I'll see you soon then" "yea I'm going to get to see my family again" he smiles "Me to" I smile as well. I start walking again as I feel tears coming on I hear Dylan walk the other way when a tear drop falls from my eye, but then I feel his hands wrap around me and that's when I break down and cry. I turn to face him as he wipes my tears away with his hands "Rebecca you don't need to cry were going to see each other again" "I just don't want anything bad to happen to one of us" I say through tears, I stop crying after a few minutes "I'm sorry Dylan for crying" "it's ok everybody cries" he says softly, "I should probably go now" I say, he kisses me "see you soon Becca" he starts walking away then turns around "I love you" "I love you to" I say back. And that's the last thing we say to each other as we part our ways...

* * *

**A/N**

**Hehe I love the ending c;**

**-Becca ;3**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It starts to get dark as I get closer to the graveyard _we went further than I thought_, I think as I finally reach my grave _and man its weird thinking that_. I enter though the gates heading to my grave but I stop in the middle of my walk seeing someone in front of it leaning over, I walk quietly to the person trying not to step on anything that will make noise. I get behind the grave waiting for the person to lift its head so I can see who it is, I hear crying as the person lift his or hers head. My mouth drops as I see its Luke "Luke" I say forgetting he can hear me, his eyes dart around "whose there" he says as his eyes dart back and forth, "shit." I mutter then covering my mouth "I said whose there!?" _How do I show myself?! God please! HELP ME I need to him to see me! _Suddenly my body feels weird like..like it's changing...My body feels like it bursts as winds come from every direction making my hair blow and the dress I'm suddenly in (Plainly white and long at one end and short on the other) blows with my hair all at once. "Rebecca?" Luke says uncovering his face "Rebecca?! Is it really you? It can't be you I'm hallucinating" he says really fast, I just stand there not knowing what to say. I walk over to him "It-It is me" I put my hand on his shoulder saying that, "It can't be your dead" he says looking to the side. "You have to believe me it's me" I say hopingly "please" I say quietly "then explain to me how your here dead people just don't rise from the grave to come visit people" I smile "no but we do stay for a little" he looks up at me with his sad blue eyes, _Well he's been depressed about me I've almost forgotten all about him and have been kissing someone else _"I can explain I swear" I say sitting beside him. "I...I just don't wanna get hurt and watch you walk away from me" "I understand Luke I really do but I will walk away but not from you" he looks so sad as I say this but without hesitation he kisses me and I kiss him back...

**Dylan's P.O.V**

I reach London after a while still wondering how I'm going to even be able to stand killing the person who killed me after all he is my dad. I put my hands in my jean pockets as it gets colder as I enter the inner of London where it's always and I mean always cold, I walk down the cold streets passing right through people but then my eye catches someone _Eve? _It is Eve I realize as I get closer to her table, but as I get closer I see she's with someone else. They're holding hands I see but I'm happy for her she's found someone else, _did she get the eye surgery? _I wonder hoping she did though she's been blind since she was 7, I go beside her seeing if she still has the walker to help her, she does. I wish I could communicate with her someway though so I could at least tell her I'm ok where I am, she always did believe that spirits stayed for a little _well Eve it turns out we stay for more than a little_. I get an Idea to let her know that I'm here I grab some snow and throw it in front of her on the table making some of it go on her face which catches her attention the guy she's with tries to push it away but Eve stops him because she knows now that a spirit is with her "Um Ryan can you please go get me some more hot chocolate please?" "Of course" he gets up to go the cafe and I sit on the chair in front of her. Eve talks quietly as she begins to talk "who's there" hoping she can hear me I answer "I don't know if you remember me but it's Dylan" "Dylan? Dylan Mell?" "Yea" "I knew there was a spirit world on the halfway point" she says smiling "what's it like?" she says resting her chin on her hands. "I went to Hell for a little because I fell in love with a human and man do I have stories to tell" "please tell" and that's where I begin to tell the whole story of my dead life...

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

After explaining everything _well almost everything_ to Luke he understands _except about Dylan because that's the only part I didn't tell him about, _"So you didn't come back to see me..." "well not exactly but at least we get to spend the time we have now together" he nods "no you need to kill him" "I know...but I have an Idea but I'll need your help" I say looking up at him hoping he will help me...

**Dylan's P.O.V**

After I finish my story she just look's so proud like I've actually done something "so who's this Rebecca girl? Is she from London?" "No she's from Bermounts Mountain" "so she's Canadian? Interesting" "yea she's so...Just I can't describe the way I feel when I'm around her" she smiles "is she here?" "no she's back In Bermounts" "can you bring her here?" "I will before we leave I promise" "what does she look like I can't imagine her if you have this many feelings for her" she says teasing me "she has dark black hair with blue eyes, a perfect pale colour and pale pink lips" she cuts me off "I get it she sounds beautiful Dylan" she says smiling "now have you thought of how you're going to kill..Well you know who" I shake my head but realizing she can't see me I say "no It's going to be difficult" she reaches for my hand and I put it in hers "good luck Dylan" "thank you Eve I'm going to go now it was nice to see you..I mean hear you again" I say she laughs and I get up and leave as Ryan comes out of the cafe. I walk down the streets a little more to find my house, Snowman's in the yard and the lights are up with the Christmas tree in the window it looks so welcoming but in reality if he's in there it can be worse than Hell. I look in the garage seeing only my dad's car there, my sister and my mom gone...This should be easier. I start to think about the day he killed me... **(A/N Yea flashback time!)**

**FLASHBACK TO DYLAN'S MURDER**

Me and my sister were topping off our snowman with his carrot nose "Dylan we need his top-hat go ask father for his work hat" "ok Emma" my 6 year old sister continued packing our snowman from outside, I enter the house wiping my boots off on the carpet "Father! Can we use your top hat for our snowman please!?" "Dylan I'm down in the basement! I can barely hear you come on down" "Ok father" walking down into the basement trying to find my father but it's pitch black, "Father its dark I can't see you" suddenly someone's hand cover my mouth I try to scream but no one can hear me as tears start rushing down my face. Someone's mouth comes close to my ear and whispers "I'm sorry Dylan I have to do this" realizing its my father I panic and start screaming and crying he drags me over to a chair putting a gas mask over my mouth making me feel numb, still crying though he grabs a knife a sharp one, "I'm sorry Dylan your just too much wasting all of our money and making my blood sugar rise each day" suddenly his face grows fierce "better you to die then me" is the last thing he says as he stabs me in the stomach and chest, a slow and painful death for a 10 year old...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Emma's probably 12 or 13 now I wonder how she handled my death_ I think to myself as I enter the house, I find my dad on the couch watching a soccer game on the TV like he never even killed his own son just brings anger into me and sadness all at once without even thinking I yell "HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF!" I guess he heard me as he turns his head and looks straight at me suddenly I feel myself being brought straight in front of him and his eyes widen "you can see me cant you?" I say through gritted teeth "who-who-what are you?" he says "I'm Dylan..your son you killed" I say mad, his mouth drops and he starts stuttering "it's too little too late" I say putting my hands on his throat beginning to strangle him he starts choking and gasping for air and I fight back tears knowing that he deserves to die for what he has done. I see my mom's van drive in to the driveway knowing that the only way for him to die quickly is to shoot him, I go into the drawer grabbing the shot gun and I shoot him in the chest. I jump at the sound of the bullet and then my mom's door opens hearing the shot she runs in the house I put the gun in his hand and disappear. I watch my mom run in the door quickly following I see the grown up Emma _She has definitely grown to moms beauty_ I think seeing her dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. My mom's hand goes to her mouth as she sees him dead and my sisters eyes water up my mom rushes to his side I snap and a note appears on his other hand my sister sees the note she picks it up and reads it (Dear Mary and Emma I love you both dearly and I want you to know that. But my death was for a reason I killed Dylan that day and his body is in the backyard in the shed, Its hidden in the cellar the keys in the drawer beside our bed ;bottom one; I love you 2 so much please continue with your lives. Love Father) "Mom!" Emma screams rushing to her showing her the note and my mom breaks down into tears and slaps my father across the face even though he's already dead and my mom and Emma hug and cry all at once. My mom gets the phone dialing 911 about my father and me instantly the police sirens pull up at my house and I watch the police find my body seeing me as a 10 year old brings me to tears but I wipe them away and I finally feel free...The wings spread onto my back and I feel alive once again but I know I'm not, I hope things are going as good for Rebecca as myself.

As night comes I go into Emma's room as an angel now I'm powerful I can do anything so I make myself visible to only her and I tap her on the shoulder waking her up (she's a very light sleeper) "Emma it's me Dylan" I say quietly "Dylan?" "your brother" I say making my wings come from my back surrounding me with light so she can see me clearly "your an angel" she says quietly, I nod "I wanted you to know that I love you Emma I will miss you but I will be watching over you I promise" I say sitting on the edge of her bed. She sits up and hugs me "Dylan I love you to big brother" she says tearing up, "I have to go now" I say releasing our hug "can you tell mother that I love her?" "of course" she says as I leave "goodnight Emma" "goodnight Dylan..I love you" "love you to sis" I leave our house and run down the street happily now...

* * *

**A/N**

**That's right flashbacks xD**

**Ok so tell me what you think of this chapter? Excited about Rebecca and Luke or do you still root for Rebecca and Dylan?**

**Dylan's death? what about that? SHOCKING RIGHT?!**

**Anyways I wanna clear things up about Dylan & Eve they were best friends ok? Yea.**

**See you soon my little Gummy bears!**

**-Becca ;3**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

"So will you help me?" "Depends will I end up in jail for murder?" "no not at all" "ok so explain your plan" he says leaning back, "Well nobody knows who murdered me so if I go to his house tonight I can make it look like he committed suicide and leave a note saying that he did kill me!" he nods "ok where do I come in?" "Well the next day you go to the police station saying that you think you know who killed me and then lead them to his house and bam! I'm free". Luke looks at me and sighs "you always had the craziest ideas" I smile "and you always went along with them" he smiles back and gets up holding out his hand to help me up, I take it. We just stand there under the moonlight it shining down on us and I feel the way I felt only 2 weeks ago but then I remember Dylan and the way we feel when were together and then all that feeling just fades and I let go of his hand "I have to get this done now" "will you come back before you leave?" he says as I start walking away and I turn around and nod "of course Luke I promise", I walk towards the murderers house and my outfit changes as I walk causing winds all over to come towards me with great force then I look at it in the window and think _now I look and feel like a real fighter. _Now with my hair put back into a strong ponytail and a leather jacket done up just below my chest and a tank top under with black leggings and knee high boots, I walk in there with pride and know I'm going to walk out with more. I walk into my neighbour Jason's house inhaling the smell of...well nothing really. I scan the den seeing if anybody's in there but with no luck I don't see anybody but suddenly I feel almost tired, sleepy and I fall back...

_Where am I? I mutter looking around "I'm in my mind" I say out loud, I see I'm underground and there are 2 other people in here with me I concentrate harder to see it's Jason and a girl (a little young for him) he starts talking to her "Isn't it cool down here Darla?" "yes but I really should be getting back home before my parents start to worry" "well how about just a little longer" she shakes her head "I really should be getting back but thank you" she starts to climb up the ladder and he grabs her leg, trying to pull her back down but she keeps resisting "LET GO!" he grabs her pulling her down and then...I don't want to even say the rest, well think it but I turn away and then I hear her scream and turning back I see him holding a knife dripping the blood of Darla Golden. _

_Now I'm somewhere else...I look up and see I'm under a bridge and behind me there's Jason and another younger girl looks about the age of 13, but the girls already dead and he picks her up and throws her in the swamp water near the field and I see the body of Karlene Dean sink to the bottom._

_I'm carried through time to the other murders of Jason White's handywork...About 6 other girls all different ages but he just wanted to touch them..._

Now standing back in Jason's den I have more determination than ever to kill this bitch.

I stay silent for a few minutes to try and hear any sound of where he is, after around 5 minutes I hear the sound of a TV from upstairs. I feel my belt with the weapons come and tie around my waist and I smile sliding my finger down the blade feelings its surface with pleasure, I go into his garage 1st grabbing a rope and then walk up the stairs. Reaching the door that seems to have the noise in it I pause re-winding exactly what I'm going to do, 1st scare the crap out of him the kill him slowly and then write the note and leave it on him. I touch the door knob moving it slowly then I open the door fastly and I see my murderer get up off the couch and turn around staring at the door, "No no this isn't happening" he says getting salt and my eyes widen I rush over and take it and throw it out the window, his eyes grow big and he runs to the door but I get there 1st and make myself visible for 2 seconds then disappear and slam the door shut locking it from the outside. Winds come at me _now_ time_ to scare _I think as I'm put in a long white dress with long sleeves and my hair down and curled at the ends, I walk back in this time fully visible. With my knife clutched in my hand I walk closer to him he starts whimpering "please no please no I'm begging you! If you have any heart you won't do this" "It's because I have no heart I'm doing this" I mutter, "Who are you" he whispers "I'm your last murder" "No! You're going to kill me then?" he asks "Of course but first let's have a little fun" I say my mouth creasing. After stabbing him in the heart I tie the rope around his neck and make him step up on a chair, he starts to cry I just ignore and say "any last words?" he nods and I wait "I'm sorry" then I hang him. Just hearing those words come from his mouth make it have no meaning anymore to me.

Next I write the note (Dear whom reads this, I want to confess to my murders of 7 girls for the past years I've been murdering young girls who I never had the intention of killing, but I had to if they ran home and told their parents of what I've done I would have been In jail already.) As I leave the list of names from the window I see each girl come up to the sky with their wings..

(- Darla Golden

- Karlene Dean

- Janette Stirl

- Anna Jean

- Mary-Ann Heart

- Sarah Manning

And lastly Rebecca Brookes, the bodies are all stored...)

I write down all the places and then see all the girls behind me with their wings and smiles on their faces...

**Dylan's P.O.V (A few minutes ago)**

As I walk down the street suddenly I see a golden light shoot up from the sky as I try to see closer I see it's a girl..and then more keep coming out of the sky _what is Rebecca doing..._

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

"Are you Rebecca Brookes?" I nod with a questioning look "we are the ones you freed" "you are?" they all nod and suddenly a light appears around me and I feel myself floating into the air and then the light shoots out and black wings come out of my back. I see they all have white wings "why are mine black?" "Because you had no emotion killing him" "is that bad?" "No! It means you were the right choice" she smiles "thank you" "no problem" I smile "goodbye" she waves and I wave back as they go out the window all going up to their heaven.

Suddenly Dylan appears in front of me "Dylan?" we embrace each other's warmth again and we just stand there hugging for a little until I ask "did you kill him?" he nods "you?" I nod behind him and he looks "creative?" he cracks his laugh "god I missed you!" "I missed you to" he smiles "well tell me what happened in London?" we tell each other everything that happened well we were apart. "I so want to meet her" I say after he finishes "good cause were going there after because I have an idea" then I realize something "Skyler!" "Who?" "My sister I have to go" I say "wait!" I turn around "I'm coming" I nod and take his hand and we go to my house...

I step into her room with Dylan and sit on the bed he leans against the wall, I tap her on the arm her not being able to hear me I tap her arm again as she doesn't wake. After waiting her eyes open and she sits up and does sign language (Rebecca?) I nod and tell her back (Yes it's me) (how?) I shrug (I'm here to say a real goodbye and...Help you) (help me?) I nod and motion for Dylan to come over to me. He sits next to me our hips touching and he takes my hand in his (who's he?) (My boyfriend) I say smiling, happy he can't read sign language because I would be way embarrassed. She smiles and waves hello to him he waves back, (Ok Sky you're going to be able to hear) (what do you mean?) I put my 2 fingers on her forehead then drawing a line to her ear and I close my eyes and a bright lines goes from my heart down my arm and hand to her head and ear...Next thing the light shoots out and everything goes blank...

* * *

**A/N**

**So guys theres only going to be 2 more chapters and then this book is finished :\**

**But the next book after this will be coming out! In a few weeks probably!**

**Look for it after this book finishes it will be called**

**Holly Ann (Angels on earth) **

**See you soon my little GummyBears 3**

**-Becca ;3 **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Ow" I say holding my wrist "what happened?" I say looking around, I see Skyler and Dylan looking at me weird "what do you mean?" Skyler answered then she put her hand over her mouth and my eyes widen "you can hear me?" I ask starting to smile "I-I-I can hear you!" I wrap my arms around and she does the same but then she starts crying "why are you crying?" "It's just this doesn't seem real and I don't want to wake up and see that this isn't real" she says wiping her tears. "Sky I promise you that when you wake up you'll be able to hear and you'll remember every second of tonight" I say kissing her forehead, "I hate to cut this short but me and Dylan really should be getting back" I say squeezing his hand, she nods "I understand I love you sis" "I love you to" I hug her and kiss her cheek. "I'll miss you just remember don't let anyone get in your way and do what you believe in" she nods "now sleep" I blow her a kiss and she holds up a heart with her fingers, and I feel a little tear drop fall knowing we'll never get to do that again. I feel Dylan tugging me to go but I can't leave her alone...Not in this world but I hear his voice in my head _"You have to let go Becca If you don't you'll be trapped here forever we have to go" _the sound of his voice makes me leave my house, his hand on my arm pulling me hard enough to get me out but not to hurt me. Tears start running down my face making my mascara run down my cheeks and as soon as we exit the snow starts falling and the wind starts howling, and my tears start rushing down my face. I stop walking he lets go and turns around picking me up putting his arm around my waist and his other arm holding my legs up (**A/N Its sort of like when a prince carries the princess ;p) **and he keeps walking, and I keep crying when it feels like the tears will never stop he goes under a bridge where the water streams through. He puts me onto the ground and I start making that weird sound where you cry and you start choking on air, he sits down beside me and looks at me. I look at him and he opens his arms letting me go into them, he lifts me up onto his lap holding me like a baby. He pushes a strand of hair behind my hair and talks softly "It's hard isn't it? Leaving your family behind without a proper goodbye to everyone you love" I nod sniffing, "but how..." I take a breath "would you know?" he sighs and looks up at the roof of the bridge and he starts his story of his murder and his family.

After he finishes I'm done crying and I just don't know what to say "Dylan this must be so hard for you how are you staying this strong?" I say holding his hair and snuggling into him closer "I have you to look forward to every second". He says kissing my lower lip I smile and kiss him holding onto him, "I'm sorry" I say wiping away my tears "you have all that and I'm the one crying" he wipes away the rest of my tears "It's ok I still love you". He smiles at me I smile back "I love your smile" we say at the same time and we laugh "well you need to smile more" he says kissing my nose, "I will now because the rest of my years will be with you" I say kissing his lip. We sit there just happy to be together in peace finally I sit up on his lap putting my head on his shoulder "there's 1 more thing we have to do" he looks confused "how did you know" "because he's my boyfriend" his eyes widen "what?" "I mean ex he's my ex boyfriend" I say quickly "no I mean because we have to see my friend" "ok so 2 more things to do?" I nod, "want me to come? Because I feel like I have to..I don't want anything to happen" he says looking down I laugh "I'm being serious" "I'm sorry" I say getting up well gets up. "Let's go" I say taking his hand walking side by side under the moonlight and snow falling in our hair, We reach where Luke told me to meet him, under the big oak tree in the park. I see his blonde hair and start walking a little slower getting more nervous by the second, I hear Dylan's voice in my head _Its ok don't worry_ I nod looking over at him, I keep walking revealing myself and then I see Dylan reveal himself so now Luke can see us both. Luke turns around seeing us...together...holding hands and his face drops, he puts his hands in his jacket pockets like he always does when he's uncomfortable. The feeling of guilt comes back to my gut making it feel like I've just been punched in the stomach, we get right in front of him "who's he?" he asks trying to act tough "this is Dylan" I pause "a fellow angel" not feeling right to tell him the boyfriend part yet. I see Dylan look down and I feel even worse "he's also my boyfriend" I say right away then Luke looks quite angry "you never mentioned him" I see Luke take his hands out and clench them into a fist. Dylan bites his lip "I'm sorry L-"Luke cuts him off by jumping at him and Dylan holds out his hands causing a gust of wind to hit Luke pushing him back, Dylan's wings shoot out of his back at first they're white but then they turn black and his eyes go red, his hair turning even more black. I don't understand anything that's going on I'm just watching, Luke throws his fist at Dylan's face but Dylan grabs it twisting it around and Luke's body starts to fall but after I realize what's happening I push Dylan back and as soon as I do his wings go back into his back and his eyes and face go back to normal, Luke's on his knees holding his wrist. Dylan's face looks so shocked and I instantly rush over to Luke putting my 2 fingers on his forehead knocking him out and then I go over to Dylan "what just happened?" he asks me a little boyishly "you...you changed" he looks at me "your wings were black and your eyes..You're eyes were red". "No" "No?" "He left it in me" "who? Left what in you?" "God he left part of my demon side in me" I shake my head "no he wouldn't have" "yea well then explain what just happened" he says getting up brushing the snow off of his jeans, "I really don't know" I say shrugging he just smirks "told you so" I stick my tongue out. He takes my hand "come on were going to see Eve" "Eve?" he nods "is she the friend I'm supposed to meet" "yup" "ok but I have a way more fun way to get there" he looks at me and raises his eyebrows "this should be interesting "very" I say smiling, I shoot my wings out of my back as he does the same "wait why are yours black?" "I felt no pain killing him" he nods. I rise into the sky he joins me and smiles "I'll race ya there" he winks at me and starts flying "hey! No fair!" I start flying and doing tricks in the air and start laughing _this may be the most fun I've had since I died. _We land in a snow pile laughing "I don't want to see Eve" he says suddenly I look at him "why not?" "I just want to enjoy London before we have to go back" I nod and we lay there for a little. I get up he starts to get up and then throws snow at me "Hey!" he laughs I throw one back and run down the street he chases after me he finally catches me wrapping his arms around my waist, I put my hands on his hands smiling. He kisses me and I kiss him back thinking I may be dead but there's still one more chapter of my life...

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok guys 1 more chapter and this book is done!**

**I don't know if this will be a series or not I'm having troubles coming up with a new book for this series so sorry if theres not gonna be another book based on this or another book at all. **

**Wish me luck**

**See you soon my little GummyBears**

**-Becca ;3**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Ok ok cut it out" I hear somebody say with following footsteps, I stop kissing Dylan and look to the side seeing Jai. I take my blade and walk towards him "come near us I will cut your head off before you can even mutter the words sorry" I say putting the blade to his neck, he takes it off slowly "Becca this is actually me I heard about the whole demon thing and I must say I am terribly sorry" I look at him quizzically trying to figure out if I should trust him and I know how to tell. I take the blade and cut his underarm and his eyes stay normal no smoke rises so I think were good he half smiles and heals the cut, "well alot has happened since my demon incident" he says moving his eyes from me to Dylan, he looks a little hurt I can see it in his eyes but I have already chose and it'd be Dylan or nothing. I can tell Dylan sees and takes my hand a little protective "well what have you come for?" I say trying to be nice but not flirty "well you have a ceremony to attend" "I do?" "The both of you" he answers, "what's the ceremony for exactly?" I say following Jai with Dylan, "to celebrate you 2 becoming the first 2 angel warriors to fight for us" we nod "ok when is it?" "In exactly 1 hour see you two then" he says snapping his fingers smiling.

I land on my feet in a room and I take my blade out by instinct on not knowing where I am, all I see is a dress table with a gigantic mirror with makeup surrounding its under and on the other side is a wardrobe, a beautiful tall wardrobe. I walk over to it putting my blade back into my belt, I open the wardrobe carefully and see on the inside is a hanger not many just 1 with nothing on it, I frown but then see a note appear on the side of the door I read what's written on the note. (Rebecca, your ceremony is your choice so please dress nice and all you have to do is take the hanger off and think of what you want to wear it will only do dresses though, when you're ready step into the wardrobe and you will find your prince)

**(A/N Corny? xD) **

I set the note down to find it disappear as I walk to the dress table, I pick up the brush brushing my hair feeling the silky smooth of my hair after I set the brush down, then taking the light pink lipstick putting it on then gently push my lips together after brushing the eye shadow on my eyelids with the mascara making my eye lashes darker. After staring at myself in the mirror I get up walking to the wardrobe taking the hanger off feeling the light surround me making the perfect dress for me. A mirror appears in front of me and I think _this can't be me...I'm not this close to looking this-this-this gorgeous. _I put my hands on my face making sure that this is actually me and not some illusion...I walk into the wardrobe feeling myself being carried in the wind, at least that's what it feels like.

**Dylan's P.O.V**

After putting on the suit and the black tie I wait by the griffin **(A/N yes a griffin that right) **I see the wind come forward to me and smell her perfume knowing she's in the wind, the wind takes shape of Rebecca and I'm pretty sure I die a little more when I see her in that dress.

The dress is just so perfect on her, a short white dress that hangs loose around her waist but tight above her waist, the dress has black specks all over it with black flats and her black wings open on her back she lands with grace. " A Griffin?" she says trying not to laugh nodding I try not to laugh as well "come on we have 10 minutes to get there" I say extending my hand, I feel the warmth of her hand wrap around mine as we go to the griffin. I put her on the griffin then get in front of her, she wraps her arms around my waist and rests her chin on my shoulder. We take off into the night...gliding past the moon and finally landing on heaven...

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

I close my eyes as we go into the cloud leading to heaven, feeling the soft feeling of air and fog hit me all at once brushing my wind past my shoulders and into the air. I feel the griffins paws land softly onto the cloud, now never actually being inside of heaven I open my eyes amazed by how it all looks, it all just looks so magical almost fairy tale like. I laugh a little as I see a golden stairway leading up to humongous golden doors, he helps me off the griffin and we begin the climb to the doors. We reach the doors after just flying up and as soon as we reach for the door they open, and the room we enter is just as magnificent as the hall.

My eyes widen as I see a golden and white carpet leading up to the stage, with what looks like an audience of angels. Dylan's hand takes mine and he starts leading us down the carpet with every eye on us as we reach the stage smiles grow across their faces, I just stand there not exactly knowing what to say, a clap of thunder appears and the angels rise from their seats and let their wings spread from their back with a bow. I look behind me and see the one and only god. I bow as Dylan does but the look on his face scares me a little he looks so frightened "THERE IS NO TIME FOR THIS THEY'RE COMING!" he yells snapping his fingers every angels outfit changes to battle form and their wings with shields of gold.

My outfit changes right away to the same as theirs but my wings are bigger, bolder and black but with gold swirls this time and Dylan's the same.

**Regular P.O.V**

From earth the thunder roars and lightning strikes as the war begins...You can hear the battle cries through the thunder, you can hear the screams in the lightning but you can't hear the whispers of fright through anything...

The end...

* * *

**Ok guys so this is the end of my book :)**

**The last part is personaly my ****favorite**

**Ok thanks guys I hope you enjoyed!**

**Check out my next book I will be starting :***

**-Becca ;3 **


End file.
